1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, particularly to an electronic device including a plurality of image displaying parts.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the case that a large screen is constructed by horizontally and vertically arraying a plurality of image display devices such as liquid crystal displays, a boundary region where an image cannot be displayed is generated between the liquid crystal displays. In the case that the image is displayed on the large screen, when image data is displayed while simply divided in each display, the image is seen while extended by a width of the boundary region in portions which the boundary region is interposed between.
In order to avoid the state, there is adopted a method for suppressing the extension of the image by performing a correction for deletion of the image data near the boundary region between the liquid crystal displays. However, when the correction is performed, unfortunately the important image data that exists near the boundary region partially or completely becomes invisible.
In order to solve the problem, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-321597 discloses a configuration in which a dot-matrix LED is disposed in the boundary region to display the image data that is supposed to be deleted by the boundary region.
Recently the mobile electronic device such as a portable game machine including the plurality of image displaying parts is developed, and the large screen is configured such that the plurality of image displaying parts are disposed to construct the same plane. In the configuration, there is also generated a problem in that the image is not seen near the boundary region. The configuration of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-321597 is hardly adopted in the mobile electronic device, which results in the problem in that the necessary image is not or hardly seen near the boundary region.